


She Slept

by Fairleigh



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lactation Kink, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: It’d been over eight months since he’d found her. And still, she slept.
Relationships: Prince/Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tales)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 233
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	She Slept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

It’d been over eight months since he’d found her. And still, she slept.

He kept her in his bed; it was easier that way. He didn’t bother keeping her clothed; it was easier that way as well.

The enchantment which bound her was strong, and she did not need anything to eat or drink. She merely breathed, steady and slow, the sound of her endlessly repeated inhalations and exhalations practically hypnotic. And she slept.

Yet she’d also changed in these past eight months. He’d watched the change, watched as her belly grew rounded and heavy with child. Or perhaps two children. He remembered the shape of a woman who’d eventually borne twins. She looked a lot like that.

Her breasts had also changed. They were bigger now, and thicker, the nipples pointed and flushed a deep shade of rose which recalled to him the fat blooms growing on the bushes high above her head and all around her where she’d lain.

He didn’t know her true name, but when they were alone he’d taken to calling her Rose.

“Rose,” he whispered. “You taste delicious.”

She did taste delicious. Her breasts were already full of milk, bountiful, rich, creamy, and sweet as honey. He applied his lips to one nipple, then the other, and drank from her until she was dry.

But if she was empty now, well, _he_ was full and nigh ready to burst. He parted her legs to reveal that secret flower — or not so secret anymore, as he’d availed himself of its lush secrets every day for over eight months without fail — and eased himself in.

She parted for him like a conquered city throwing open its gates to the conquering army, and he did not pause to bother with niceties. Why bother, after all? She still slept.

He took her fast and hard, plunging and grinding and rutting like a beast. She was so warm and welcoming, right from the start, and the longer he continued, the more warm and welcoming and _wet_ she always became. The smacks of flesh against flesh were joined by the moist, squelching sounds of her fluids running down their thighs, and they only served to drive his passionate fury higher, higher, yes, _higher _—

Until at last he could go no higher and he tumbled back down to earth again, roaring as he poured his seed into her in wild, gut-wrenching spurts that would have planted themselves in her womb were it not already occupied with the ripening product (or products!) of a much, much earlier seeding —

He pulled out quickly, heedless any discomfort she might have felt, and applied his mouth to her secret flower. He licked at her satin petals, worrying them between his teeth, and he licked into her hole, tasting him and her, mingled, and he suckled on the little button of flesh which crowned the flower until she sighed and spent in a hot, slick rush that he drank up as thirstily as he’d drunk her milk.

When he pulled back, he paused briefly to check her face. Had this ravishment awakened her? But no, her expression was as lax and blank with slumber as ever.

Still, she slept.


End file.
